19
Match 19 of NoDQ CAW is the nineteenth episode of Season 1 as well as the nineteenth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match sees Jason Voorhees defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Superman in a Ladder Match. Match Superman bodyslams Jason Voorhees to open the match, then delivers a trio of suplexes. Following a series of strikes in the corner from Superman, Jason delivers a gutwrench suplex and heads to the outside to grab a weapon from under the ring. Returning to the ring, Jason duly cracks the weapon on Superman's head, causing the challenger to bleed. Jason repeats the process, smashing another weapon over Superman's prone body. Firmly in control now, Jason retrieves a ladder from the ringside area. Superman punches the ladder out of Jason's hands repeatedly before kicking it into the Champion's face. Jason gives Superman a receipt for this assault when Superman picks the ladder up. Snatching the ladder from Superman, Jason sets it up. Superman climbs the ladder and reaches for the belt, but Jason knocks the ladder down and applies a submission hold to wear Superman down. Jason retrieves a fire extinguisher and strikes Superman with it. Superman retaliates by bodyslamming Jason onto the ladder. Superman again attempts to climb the ladder but Jason again knocks it down. Jason collects another ladder and both participants begin to climb. Perhaps concerned that Jason will grab the belt, Superman delivers a double axe handle from his ladder to Jason, knocking both men down but landing hard. Jason is first to his feet and is about to climb a ladder before Superman kicks the it away and strikes Jason with the other ladder. Both men begin to climb a ladder in the centre of the ring. Superman tries to suplex Jason off the top of the ladder but Jason counters and gets down, knocking the ladder down. A Super STO stuns the Champion, giving Superman time to climb the ladder, but Jason knocks it down once again. Jason applies a La Magistral cradle to no effect. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} After Jason's attempts to wear Superman down with submission holds, the two battle over a fire extinguisher before Superman sets up the ladder once more and climbing it to the top, only to be knocked down once more by Jason. Jason is knocked into the ropes by Superman and kicked to the outside. Jason returns to the ring with an earthenware chair but Superman kicks it into Jason's face, smashing it and tying Jason in the ropes again, before another kick sends Jason back outside. Superman climbs a re-set ladder but Jason rushes back into the ring and knocks it down. Jason repositions the ladder but Superman returns the favour by knocking it from under him. Superman hits Jason repeatedly and brutally with the ladder. The two begin to brawl viciously until Superman's back toss attempt is reversed into a powerbomb by Jason. Jason sets the ladder up and both men climb. Superman suplexes Jason off the top and prevents Jason from making another attempt at climbing. A Test Drive by Superman dazes Jason. Superman throws Jason into the corner and delivers a Top Rope Underhook Suplex to the Champion. Repositioning the ladder, Superman climbs. Jason runs towards the ladder to knock it down but is too late- Superman grabs the NoDQ CAW Championship suspended above the ring. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Superman Category:Season 1 Category: NoDQ CAW Championship Matches